


Enthusiastic (alternately, I think those shoes are an OSHA violation but they work for you)

by plantboycharms



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Lio Fotia step on me challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: "Oh, the great Galo Thymos, look at you now." Lio let himself say, lips curving into a sly smile.Galo's head dropped, his eyes back down to the boots, but Lio lifted it up, pressing his toes to Galo's chin to raise it up again.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Enthusiastic (alternately, I think those shoes are an OSHA violation but they work for you)

**Author's Note:**

> First Promare fic and it's this. No regrets. (Some regrets)

The days after the burn were hectic, and stressful, and, thankfully, over. Lio had taken to staying at Galo's, was persuaded to go to a shop and buy some clothes and shoes that were more suitable for digging through rubble and pulling out supplies, remains, whatever might be in there. He hated them, but they were more practical, so he tolerated it. But now, the days of digging were fewer and farther between, and he had taken to wearing the boots whenever he could, because they reminded him of... How things had been. 

He was cold now, all the time. Didn't matter what he wore or how close he sat to the heater that he ran all the time, despite Galo's complaints. He was just... Cold. Deeply, incomparably, and inescapably cold. 

Galo... Made him warmer. 

They slept in the same bed, Galo only had space for one, but they usually stayed a safe distance apart as they fell asleep. When he woke up, he was always, always, all the way on Galo's side of the bed, shoved up under his arms and curled against his chest. If Galo noticed that he stiffened and removed himself from his arms every morning, he didn't say anything. Lio was grateful. He wasn't sure what he'd say, that Galo was the only heat source that got anywhere close to the heat that he'd felt then, that he was pretty sure Galo was the only thing keeping him alive, that he felt like the emptiness inside him might have made him implode, but for Galo's arms around him, keeping him steady, and warm, and alive? Those weren't things you said to your... Friend? Co-worker? Roommate? Boyfriend?  
He didn't know what they were. He didn't know what they weren't. He just knew he'd rather die than lose him, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. 

Galo was just... Galo. He never changed. He was just as loud and brash and obnoxious as he always was, whether he was lifting huge pieces of rubble for Lio to dart under or sitting on the couch next to him after work talking over whatever show he'd put on. Lio had little patience for television, but he would sit next to Galo and listen to him jabber on. It was comforting having something so stable, after so many years of instability. 

He'd noticed that Galo seemed to notice his boots. 

When he said notice, he meant... Like... Really notice. They caught Galo's eye, it seemed, like he couldn't not see them. Lio started to wonder about it the fourth or fifth time he caught Galo staring at his feet, crossed on the table in front of him at work, and had consequently turned bright red. 

"I'm sorry, do they bother you?" Lio said quietly, making to pull his feet off of the table. Maybe they reminded Galo of the time they'd been Mad Burnish, and maybe it was an unpleasant memory, or something.  
"No, no!" Galo rushed to say, "they're fine, uh... Don't worry about it!"  
Lio was only slightly worried about it. He knew by now that when someone said not to worry about something, you should probably worry about it. He might look 12, but he wasn't, and he sure as hell wasn't a fool.  
But he also knew better than to hope for things that seemed impossible, so he shoved the worries about his shoes to the back of his mind and went on with his days. 

There were too many papers on the table for Lio to put up his feet. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from putting his feet on SOMETHING, so he swiveled his chair slightly and plopped them down in Galo's lap, leaning back and closing his eyes to groan about how boring it was, doing paperwork for the dumb government to figure out reparations and logistics and where they were going to house the ex-Burnish permanently... Boring stuff.  
What wasn't as boring was hearing the breath catch in Galo's throat, watch him flounder with his hands before settling them gently, almost cautiously, on Lio's boots, staring resolutely anywhere but Lio's face. 

So he kept them there... The rest of the day. 

Until they got home and Lio was walking in the door and Galo was closing the door behind them and standing uncomfortably close to him and Lio could feel the heat radiating off of him, feel it in his bones, his soul, all around him. 

Galo looked at him, and he looked at Galo, and they both just breathed for a moment before, simultaneously, Galo leaned down and Lio reached up and finally, finally, his hands were clasping behind Galo's neck and they were breathing each other's air and Lio was warm, warmer than he'd been, Galo breathing life into him just like the last time they'd kissed but better, better, infinitely better.  
And Galo's arms reached around and under and Lio hopped up and Galo was holding him and they were walking to the bedroom and Galo was dropping him on the bed and sliding down to his knees in front of him to keep their heights the same and it was too much, too hot, but not enough, not enough.

Lio went for the buckles of his boots, he couldn't exactly get his pants off over them, but a huge hand clasped around his wrist and when he looked up, Galo had his eyes, the blue almost entirely wiped out, locked on the boots.  
"Don't," he whispered, but it was so loud in the silence of the room, the silence that Lio was left with, without the Promare whispering to him. Galo's eyes flicked up to Lio's face, and he understood suddenly.  
"Oh, Galo. Is this what you want from me?"  
Lio lifted a foot and pressed it to the center of Galo's chest, pushing with enough pressure to knock him over, down onto the floor with his knees splayed out like a W. Galo took a sharp breath in, holding it as Lio let the toe of his boot drag down his abs (good Lord, he was attractive, Lio couldn't not notice) and whined shamelessly as Lio placed his whole foot over the crotch of his pants.  
Even through the ridiculously thick soles, Lio could tell he was hard. This would definitely hurt, then, he thought to himself, watching very carefully for any sign of discomfort from Galo. But his mouth was open, cheeks flushed, eyes huge on Lio's face. They fluttered closed and his head tilted back, though, when Lio ground down with his heel, pressing enough to hurt. A long, shuddering moan fell out of his lips (beautiful, they were, Lio couldn't wait to bite and suck and do whatever else he wanted to them but it would wait) but it cut off into a gasp as he threaded his thin fingers into blue hair and yanked. 

"Did I say you could take your eyes off me?" and Galo blinked like he couldn't believe Lio was real. The arousal in his eyes could have been blinding, but there was something else there, something more raw that Lio didn't think he wanted to think about yet.  
But he leaned over, boot pressing down harder, and drew the moan out of Galo's lips with his own, keeping the fingers in his hair tight and holding his strong shoulder for balance with the other. Galo tried valiently to get closer, kiss harder, but Lio's leg was in the way, and he didn't seem to want to give that up either. 

Lio could feel burning, burning like the Promare but nothing like the Promare, coursing through him. It lit him on fire, heart pounding, breath harder and harder to catch. It was intoxicating, and he feared if he didn't stop now, he never would.  
So he pulled back, appraising the state of the man on the floor in front of him. He was flushed, panting, lips open and red from the bites Lio had left on them, eyes open but slightly unfocused.  
"Oh, the great Galo Thymos, look at you now." Lio let himself say, lips curving into a sly smile. 

Galo's head dropped, his eyes back down to the boots, but Lio lifted it up, pressing his toes to Galo's chin to raise it up again.

"Changed my mind. You look at me." 

Galo nodded. He kept his eyes on Lio. He seemed to want nothing more than to do what Lio asked, and Lio couldn't be more thrilled. How he'd convinced the great Galo Thymos to be treated like this, he didn't know. But oh, was he ever so grateful. The heat was rising, and he felt like he would drown, suffocate, be crushed in it. Had heat always felt like this?

He let his feet fall on either side of Galo, urging him up with one finger. He leaned in eagerly, as he did all things. And Lio couldn't stop himself from kissing him again, and again, and again. Galo sighed, leaning his head against Lio's thigh, and oh, yeah, now Lio remembered. Suddenly. How very tight his pants were, and how very much he liked those lips, and how maybe he could make those things work for him... In tandem, perhaps. 

Galo seemed to have had the same thought, hands exploring up Lio's knees, pushing his nose closer towards the zip of his pants.  
"Do you think you deserve it?" Lio breathed, carding his hands through thick blue hair, pulling just enough to distract Galo. 

Galo just babbled, always loud, always enthusiastic, but incomprehensible, and Lio let a little chuckle out, grabbing his button and finally releasing his dick from his pants. He couldn't take them off, not without relinquishing his boots, and he wasn't about to do that now that he knew what power they had. But he shuffled them down, and Galo took him in his mouth and oh, oh that heat was almost overwhelming. Or it was overwhelming. 

His eyes wanted to roll back but they wanted to stay on the way Galo's lips wrapped around him, so beautiful, so enthusiastic. As he always was. 

Galo pulled back and bobbed and it was beautiful, Lio couldn't remember the flames ever feeling this hot. He was burning, burning from the inside, and he wrenched Galo's mouth from his dick, hearing him make a little discontented noise in the back of his throat.  
"Come here." Lio commanded.  
Galo scrambled to complete the order, crawling gracelessly into Lio's lap, knees on either side of his legs, hungrily pushing his own length against Lio's. He had enough practice in resisting urges to keep himself from pressing into Galo's pants, they were rough and loose and he thought he might have a much better time if they were gone.  
"Off." Lio yanked at his waistband, and Galo almost fell over himself tripping over the material as it caught around his ankles. 

When they were off, and he was standing in front of Lio with nothing but his one sleeve on, he seemed to hesitate. His cock was hard, dark against the skin of his stomach, just like his eyes were, but he hesitated. 

Hesitating wasn't a good look on Galo, Lio decided. He reached out one hand, and Galo jumped to it. No more hesitation. 

Their mouths came together, clumsy with want and desperation and teeth and tongues and it was a little bit disgusting, but Lio couldn't bring himself to care. Galo was crawling over him in bed now, and Lio let himself be pushed back onto the pillows, let Galo's arms create a safe cage cradling around him. He pressed up against Galo, who cried out a little at the touch. Always so loud, so responsive. Galo was as loud as Lio was silent, loud cries to his soft gasps and sighs. He decided he liked it. A lot.

The gloves would have to go for this next bit, he realized, and he brought his gloved fingers to his mouth and used his teeth to pull them off and oh it was sinful, the sound Galo made as he watched him do it. Without breaking eye contact, he slipped a finger into his mouth, wetting it as much as he could, and then down, under and around Galo to circle his ass and press in, gently at first, and then more insistently. Galo was, again, babbling, gasping and moaning and crying out and words, probably praise, were falling from his lips, but it was almost completely gibberish and Lio kept going, burning up, intoxicated on the sounds that he was pulling from those lips. 

"Do you have a condom?" Lio asked, seriously, stopping his hand. Galo paused, then closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"Eyes on me. It's fine, another time." Lio withdrew his finger and Galo whined, only to feel Lio press his middle finger against his lips. He swallowed it into his mouth easily, Lio was very small in comparison, but having long nimble fingers would serve him well. 

Second finger wet, Lio shifted, laying Galo back onto the bed and against the pillows so he was reclined and clambering over him to sit between his legs, his own over Galo's, feet up by his head. Galo was so torn between staring down at Lio and letting his eyes flicker over to th boots next to him that he didn't notice as Lio pressed the two fingers in, teasingly slow but not slow enough to stop it from hurting a little, Lio knew. He knew from experience, but also from the noise that Galo made, and oh was it a noise he'd remember. 

Galo scrambled his hands against the sheets, finally coming up to wrap his hands around the backs of Lio's ankles, squeezing against his boots just as Lio reached his other hand up and stroked his fingernails lightly from Galo's belly button down to his dick, just letting then graze down it, and Galo cried, shouted, trembled, and came all over his chest. 

Quick as it had happened, Galo was shuffling, grabbing Lio with one strong hand and switching their places. Now Lio was sitting on the bed, knees bent, and Galo was laying between them, hands on boots, mouth back on him, sucking as enthusiastically as he did everything. Lio knew he was almost done for, almost there, but Galo kept taking breaks to kiss up from his ankle to his knee or lick the crease of his leg or nibble at his inner thigh and Lio threw his head back, fingers tightening in Galo's hair and guiding his head back and oh, hello, Galo was moaning loudly. So he'd liked that, and Lio had liked the moan, it seemed mutually beneficial to pull, just a little jerk back and forth, until Lio was hitting the back of Galo's throat with every pull and he was gasping, boiling up and over and silently coming down Galo's throat. Which, to his credit, he took like a champion, swallowing as he pulled back, wiping his mouth on the sheet that he'd already pretty much ruined by laying on. 

There was a moment of silence, the heat in Lio's soul ebbing but not in a bad way, in a calm way, then Galo laughed nervously and pulled the sheet away, wiping his chest clean, and tossed it to the side. He grabbed a blanket and offered it to Lio, who felt a smile tug at his lips as he took it. 

"That was..." Unexpected? Nice? Something he'd willingly repeat as many times as he possibly could in a day, for the rest of his life? "Loud."  
Galo had the sense to look chagrined, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry?"  
"Don't be," Lio said, trying to pull himself up and getting stuck on his own pants, still around his knees. "Can I take these off now?" He asked, teasing.  
"You better, if you want to get any sleep tonight," Galo responded, pointedly looking anywhere but there.  
Lio laughed out loud at that one, then started the process of unclipping one by one and sliding the boots off. Once they were gone he shimmied out of his pants, pulling his boxers back up to climb back into bed.  
"Coming?" 

Galo nearly died falling over himself to get into bed next to Lio, and this time, he let himself lean in and kiss him gently, once, twice, before curling into his broad chest and falling asleep surrounded by warm. 

And in the morning, he did not sneak out of Galo's strong arms, no longer afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Pointy boots and a throne? As an INTRODUCTORY SHOT? He tops.


End file.
